From the weakest to the strongest?
by kyubi2020
Summary: Has the core members of fairy tail returned love is quickly in the air, much to the shocked of guild master Makarov Lucy brings back a girl from her mission but becomes even more shocked to see that Lucy also goes out with the girl. How will they fair at upcoming grand magic games? Warning: this contains girlxgirl, Yuri, ecchi, Nudity and Borderline Hentai. will update soon...
1. introduction

Set seven years after the events of Tenrou Island. Please enjoy and review.

DISCLAMER: I do not own any characters or references to the plots from fairy tail. I do own my Oc however.

7 years later... X791

**My character **

Description:

Ht: ? Gender: Female Age: 19

**Species**: Human WT: 50 lbsEyes: blue

Hair:black.

**Date of Birth**:

Year X765

**Place of birth**:

Unknown

Blood type B

**Background**:

Over the 19 years since being cursed by a dark robbed witch to forever remain a child, she has become infamous among the dark guilds, but also among the magic council due to the extreme collateral damage she causes when battling with the dark guilds and is known had the Gun- stringing mage. During the 19 years she had also made contacts with the fire dragon oblivion, the Pegasus of the Wind and the Earth Maiden, though she had also acquired the Elemental Water Key she had not yet made a contact with the water goddess.

**Classification**

Elemental Celestial Mage

Similar to a Jinchūriki

**Magic and Abilities**

Elemental Celestial Spirit Magic (エレメンタル天体スピリットマジック) Shadow practices elemental Celestial Magic, which allows her to summon elemental Spirits, Magical beings residing in the spirit world which is the twin world to the Celestial Spirit World.

Fire magic (Source magic/Fire dragon of oblivion)

More coming soon

Awakening Fire (覚醒火災Kakusei kasai): After giving into her darkness she gain the power of and while in this mode her flames are black and is able to move at the speed of sound but her power and strength are also enhanced.

More coming soon

Water magic (not yet obtain)

More coming soon

Wind Magic (Pegasus of the Wind)

More coming soon

Earth Magic (Earth maiden)

More coming soon

**Secondary magic**- Only assessable by slaying the darkness dragon

Demonic Magic (Sourced from the darkness dragon)

More coming soon

**Equipment**:

Her basic items are elemental Keys. Currently, she has only one key.

Elemental Fire Key (destroyed)

Elemental Water Key

Elemental Wind Key (destroyed)

Elemental Earth Key (destroyed)

Modified Beretta 92FS's-

Are a pair of modified Beretta's which are made out of stainless steel and has a 5.9 extended combat barrel And is adapted for silencers with pearl grips. …


	2. Return of fairy tail

Chapter 151 (Episode 151) Return of fairy tail

"Say I did you two meet?" Mirajane asked after seeing Lucy holding hands with an unknown figure.

"Well"

Three days ago…

When Lucy was seated, the Mayor congratulate her has he place a bag full of jewels equalling 100,000 onto the table and spoke. "Has the new Mayor of Neville I would like thank you for cleaning bandits from the trade route between Onibus Town and Magnolia Town, And has I promised here's 100,000 Jewels." Lucy was about to pick up the bag full of jewels but before she could however the window to the office broke instantly scattering the class as a child like figure drew and pointed her left side Modified Beretta at the Major's head.

"Now hand over that money or be destroyed," Shadow said, Has Lucy looked up and saw a child similar in appearance to an 8 year old but who was physically developed child as her black corset pushes her humongous breasts higher into her top and exposes a very deep cleavage. She also wears a very short black miniskirt which reveals her long leg cladded only by black low-heeled converses. She also wears the Elemental Water Key around her neck, and wears double holsters by her shirt.

"Wait, you're the Gun- stringing mage." A surprised Major said.

Lucy blushed at the sight of Shadow but also saw that she was wearing a key which was similar to a Celestial Spirit Gate Key, She however could no longer resisted and suddenly approached and kissed the child on the lips.

"I want you on the major's desk now!" Lucy shouted, while the Major rushed out of the room after Shadow had holstered her Modified Beretta's.

Shadow remained silent as she responded by pushing Lucy to the ground before she followed up by jumping on top of her and started to rub her clit against Lucy's clit.

"Well then… Let's go." Shadow said to Lucy who was beginning to scream with pleasure.

Present time…

On the seventh year the core members of fairy tail had return back but despite getting their former building back and with Kinana now running the bar, Backed up by Mirajane who had return back to her role as a waitress , Not much had changed expect for the already arrived Lucy currently holding hands with a child. Has they were sat down both Lucy and Shadow started French kissing much to dismay of guild mater Makarov.

"Explain to me Lucy to me, why you have bought a child into this guild." Said Makarov.

Shadow responded by drawing and pointing her right side Modified Beretta at Makarov head, and said "Watch your tone! Or die." The other guilds members were shocked to Shadow's action but Lucy followed up by saying "And from now she will be living in my apartment."

"Guild master is meeting about us becoming the weakest guild in Fiore." Enno said, as Shadow re sat down cuddling up to Lucy after she had holstered her right side Modified Beretta.

"Yes…Over the last seven years Sabertooth have risen in power due to them gaining five powerful new members, The other guilds had also risen in power and has sure we are now the weakest guild in Fiore." His comments stunned most of the other fairy tail mages who all looked at Makarov and replied "Then what are our options."

"According to Romeo's suggestion our best option would be to participate in the upcoming Grand Magic Games." Said Makarov.

"So father I am guessing that after today one or two teams would have already gone training." Laxus stood and said in a firm tone.

Makarov turned to Laxus.

"That's right and Team fairy tail A will consisted of Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Gray." Said Makarov.

Has Laxus sat down Erza, Natsu and Gray Immediately agreed though they noticed that Lucy was instead making out with Shadow."

"We hope that you are ready to leave your girlfriend." They said.

Lucy instantly replied "I am sorry guild master but I choose to remain with by girlfriend." Lucy said has she and Shadow got up and approached the exit to the guild.

"If that the case Lucy then Wendy shall take your place." Said Makarov.

"Understood Guild master." A stunned Wendy said after seeing both Lucy and Shadow walking out of guild.

"Erza from tomorrow your team will depart for training and not to return until after the three months are up, Dismissed!" Makarov shouted.

That night…

The girls of fairy tail had conversed inside of the new built in door bath house and were bathing inside of the bath wearing only their lower Bikini bottoms. They noticed however that neither Lucy nor Shadow had appeared and led them all to speculate a reason of too why had not conversed at the new built in door bathhouse.

"I can't believe that neither Lucy nor Shadow has showed up." Said Kinana.

"I thought they wouldn't because after we were dismissed Lucy mentioned that she and Shadow were going on a trip together." Erza quickly said in defence of both Lucy and Shadow.

"But I thought that your team fairy tail A was departing for training tomorrow." Said Enno.

"Yes…However I don't think that they will be heading in the same direction as us." Said Erza.

"…Could it possible that they are going on another mission." Mirajane and Lisanna said though they still confused on has to why.

Wendy turned and smiled at both Mirajane and Lisanna.

"There is no way that they relived another mission." Said Wendy.

"Wen, Are you sure that they were not giving a secret mission by our guild master?" A sceptical Evergreen Said.

The next morning…

"O yes!"

Team fairy tail A had arrived outside of Lucy apartment and could hear sounds of pleasure coming from inside mainly due to door being slightly opened. Lucy's room meanwhile was a Pigsty has her and Shadow's clothing littering the floor along with their Celestial Spirit keys, The Fleuve d'étoiles whip, double holsters and the Elemental Water Key. Seconds later Team fairy tail A entered Lucy's bedroom and was stunned to see that Lucy and Shadow clits were grinding against each other with lucy's right leg already raised into the air.

"So I see that your relationship has already moved up a step," A blushing Erza said, Has Lucy and Shadow stopped grinding their clits and faced Team fairy A.

"Are you here by the orders of your guild master?" A griming Shadow asked.

"No, we are here because we want to say goodbye before you guys also go on your trip." They quickly reassured Shadow.

A naked Lucy and A Naked Shadow then pull back the covers and climbed out of bed.

"Don't worry Erza we will be out within minutes." Said Lucy.

Minutes later…

Team fairy tail A had left Lucy's apartment and were about to head towards Magnolia station before they did the now fully dressed Shadow appeared out from the apartment. At the same time Lucy was locking her apartment door Shadow said "Fire sprit hear my call, I summon thee, awaken the fire Dragon of oblivion." And summoned the fire dragon oblivion who had arisen from ground in a spree of fire with its appearance similar to an oblivion dragon expect made of fire.

"You summoned me master." The fire dragon of oblivion said, with team fairy Tail A stunned to see that Shadow had summoned a spirit without using a celestial sprit key, Though it soon cleared up has Lucy said "My partner is called Shadow and she is an element celestial mage which is opposite to a celestial sprit mage."

Meanwhile…

The new magic council chairman Gran Doma summoned the only remaining magic council member Org but had also summoned former members Yuri, Leiji and Michello to the new headquarters of the magic council. Inside a smaller, less imposing room the chairman Gran Doma gathered at the head of the table with the other and former members of the magic council sitting around a table.

"I have gathered you all here because we have reports that the Gun-stringing mage was last seen heading towards Magnolia Town." Said Doma.

"Then we must immediately proceed and class her has a Mercenary, Has this gun-stringing mage can't be allowed to continue causing extreme collateral damage." Said Org.

Doma then stood up from his seat.

"Are we all in agreement?" Doma asked, looking at a member and former members of the magic council.

"We are all in agreement…has this child reckless ways must be stopped." They quickly responded.

Doma then slam both of his hands down onto the table.

"Alright from now on Shadow will be known has a Mercenary, But we are to immediately send wanted posters to every town and village...Because she also be class as a S rank criminal. Said Doma.

To be continued


End file.
